The Shield Wall
by Swordwriter
Summary: A very AU tale set in 5th century Britain. Richardus Castellum (Richard Castle) leads a war band against petty tyrants, Saxons, bandits, marauders and raiders. A distant cousin of Arthur Pendragon he is sometimes an ally and sometimes a rival though not an enemy. A blend of history and fantasy. No magic, dragons, vampires or werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

**THE SHIELD WALL**

 _ **Authors Note: As anyone who knows my writing I very seldom go anywhere near canon almost always AU and usually a heavy dose of military. This is no exception. AU, a very strange AU. It's a blend of history and historical fantasy/legend. Sorry, no magic, sorcery, demons werewolves or vampires, nothing but ordinary mortals. Since it is a Castle fan fiction story you will see most of the Castle characters here under slightly different names. If this one tanks I'm only accepting half of the blame considering that the ideas for this story came from two of my fanfic buddies. I won't vilify them but they know who they are. (The rascals) The interpretation is mine. If any rocks get thrown I cheerfully give them half of them.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Any recognizable Castle characters are the intellectual property of Andrew Marlowe and ABC.**_

 _ **Cast of Characters with Castle cast in parentheses**_

 **Ruiseart of the Glens AKA Richardus Castellum (Richard Castle) A Roman trained Celtic chieftain. Catraoine of the Brooke (Katherine Beckett) An Irish druid's daughter captured by a rival clan intended to be sold as a slave in Britain. Seamus of the Brooke (Jim Beckett) Catraione's father. Siobhan of the Brooke Catraoine's mother Martha of the Glens (Martha Rodgers) Richardus' mother. Alexis Castellum. Daughter of Richardus and Meredith. Meredith of Cornwall (Meredith Lee) Alexis' mother Faithless lover of Richardus. (Never married to Richardus) Caoimhin O'Riain (Kevin Ryan) member of Richardus's war band. Xaverius the Iberian (Javier Esposito) Sub-Chief in the war band. Shelena of Nubia (Lanie Parish) A healer and herbalist. Wilmot of Bracken (William Bracken) A British merchant and slave trader and self-styled baron. Thomas the Snake (Tom Demming) A bracken henchman. Coel the Assassain (Cole Maddox). Joshua Ben David (Josh Davidson) A physician. Artorius of Britain AKA Arthwyr Y Ddraig AKA Arthur Pendragon King Arthur Myrddin Emrys AKA Merlin Arthur's chief advisor. Morgaine of Cornwall AKA Morgana Le Fey half- sister to Arthur. Other lesser characters to be introduced throughout the story.**

Our story is set in Britain in the fifth century AD. The failing Roman Empire is withdrawing from Britain although many Britons still consider themselves Roman citizens and live under Roman laws and customs. Some small roman garrisons remain though most of the troopers and some of the officers are not of Roman blood. There are a number of Celtic war chiefs with their war bands establishing their own holdings. Two such men are Richardus Castellum. A Roman trained Celt centurion, Born Ruiseart of the Glens. And Artorius of Britain, Also a Roman trained Celt who held the rank of Tribune. But all his men were native troops. He is now styling himself as Arthur Pendragon trying to establish himself as Ard RI (High King). Arthur and Richardus are distant cousins.

 **Introduction: Through the Mists of Time.**

 _What we know of our pasts is often viewed only through the mists of time. How much of our history is historical fact, how much is myth and legend? We do know that at the heart of every legend is a kernel of truth. Much of our history is written by men who were not living at the time that events occurred. So let us take a short journey into not what actually occurred but what might have been. In our story Merlin is not an old man. He is in his mid- thirties, a Welsh chieftain in his own right. Arthur's first cousin and fiercely loyal to him. He is no sorcerer just a highly intelligent and crafty man. The rumor that he is a magician is highly useful among the superstitious common folk. He is a mage in the meaning of a very wise man._

 _Morgaine is Arthur's half-sister and deeply loves him. She and Merlin have establish the cover story that she is jealous and resentful oh Arthur. Nothing could be further from the truth. It is a great tool for gathering intelligence on Arthur's enemies._

 _This is also the beginning of the Saxon invasion of Britain. The Saxons are the greatest threat to Britain but most of the locals are so embroiled in feuds with other clans they don't see it. To those of you who like mood music to accompany your stories listen to Cry of the Celts, March of Cambreadth by Heather Alexander, I am the Voice by Celtic Woman and King of the Highlands by Antti Martikanian. So if you will, don you hauberks, draw your swords and follow me._

 **Prologue: A Chieftain Will Rise.**

The smoke from burning thatch wafted across the moon. It was too late to save the village, too late because there were not enough troops. Imperial Rome was abandoning Britain and what few garrisons were left was spread too thin. Centurion Richardus Castellum cursed as she saw the results of the Saxon raid. Men, women and children scattered around all viciously murdered. The comely women and girls spread eagled nude on the ground many of the young ones with blood on their loins. All with their throats cut. The men of his cavalry century uttered their own curses in their native languages.

Only a handful was actually Roman. Most were a mixture of Celts, Britons, Iberians and a few others. Castellum barked out his orders. "There is no use looking for survivors, there aren't any. Full pursuit, we will catch those Saxon dogs. There will be no quarter. Not one damn dog shall live." This band of Saxons is rather stupid in a way. too sure of themselves and their fearsome reputation, drunk on mead and beer, flushed with sexual release and loot they camp and only post minimal sentries.

They are carousing around the fire. Their chief has taken two girls from the village for his pleasure. They are bound, naked. He will use them first then they will be gang raped and murdered. He was still boasting about what he was going to do to them when the cavalry charge hit. The raiders had never noticed their two sentries pin cushioned with arrows.

The chief was felled by the flat of a war axe alongside his head. Screams and the meaty chunk of blades on flesh filled the night. It was over in minutes. Sixty dead Saxons lay on the ground. Castellum dismounted and cleaned his sword on a Saxons tunic. He freed the two girls, both of whom were in shock and wrapped them in cloaks taken from the loot.

"What do we do with the body's sir?" Xaverius the Iberian asked.

"We are not far from the sea. Throw them into the river and let it carry them to the sea. The fish, the crabs and the carrion birds will dispose of them."

"Their chief still lives, what will you do with him?"

"Send him back to his friends as a warning. Find their boat and build a hot fire. We are going to blind him, geld him and put him to sea in his own boat. He will still live but wish he did not." The Saxons had taken a wain from the village with a pair of oxen to pull it, for the purpose of carrying their loot. The Saxons were stripped of their weapons, ornaments clothes and anything else of value and it was loaded into the wain. In the morning They returned to the village buried the villagers.

Castellum gathered his men. "For ten years I have served Rome. And this is how I am repaid? Rome withdraws her support and my people are slaughtered. I will no longer serve Rome. He called the four Romans to him. I will lead my own war band. If you wish to leave and make your way home, I give you leave to go. You may take your horses, your weapons and your fair share of the spoils and return to Rome if you will."

Casca the Decurion spoke. "Centurion, We have not been paid in half a year. There is nothing for us in Rome but a meager soldier's pension, if that, more likely conscription into another legion. As cold and often bleak as this land is we love it here. We will stay if you will have us." Castellum smiled.

"So be it then, Stay and welcome. Those of you who wish to stay with me, know this. You will still be under military discipline but all will share equally. We will recruit more of my people but you one hundred are sword brothers, _Cymbrogi_. What say you?

Not one of the men failed to join. Casca raised his hand, slapped his chest and extended his arm in the military salute. " _Ave Centurion, Ave Richardus the wolf."_ Over the next year, Castellum's fame grew as did his war band. Unique for that time and place his band was a disciplined military force, not a simple band of reavers. Not only did his fame grow so did his force. Most of it was his success, of course but a good deal of it was his personality and appearance. He was a huge man for his time. He stood six feet two and weighed over two hundred pounds. He was broad shouldered and heavily muscled. Piercing blue eyes set in a ruggedly handsome face were as one bard put it, _The ladies own delight._ He was literate and charismatic. He was young for a seasoned war leader only twenty-five. In a little over a year his band numbered around three hundred, a mixed force of Cavalry, infantry and archers.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SHIELD WALL**

 _ **Authors Note: As anyone who knows my writing I very seldom go anywhere near canon almost always AU and usually a heavy dose of military. This is no exception. AU, a very strange AU. It's a blend of history and historical fantasy/legend. Sorry, no magic, sorcery, demons werewolves or vampires, nothing but ordinary mortals. Since it is a Castle fan fiction story you will see most of the Castle characters here under slightly different names. If this one tanks I'm only accepting half of the blame considering that the ideas for this story came from two of my fanfic buddies. I won't vilify them but they know who they are. (The rascals) The interpretation is mine. If any rocks get thrown I cheerfully give them half of them.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Any recognizable Castle characters are the intellectual property of Andrew Marlowe and ABC.**_

 _ **Cast of Characters with Castle cast in parentheses**_

 **Ruiseart of the Glens AKA Richardus Castellum (Richard Castle) A Roman trained Celtic chieftain. Catraoine of the Brooke (Katherine Beckett) An Irish druid's daughter captured by a rival clan intended to be sold as a slave in Britain. Seamus of the Brooke (Jim Beckett) Catraione's father. Siobhan of the Brooke Catraoine's mother Martha of the Glens (Martha Rodgers) Richardus' mother. Alexis Castellum. Daughter of Richardus and Meredith. Meredith of Cornwall (Meredith Lee) Alexis' mother Faithless lover of Richardus. (Never married to Richardus) Caoimhin O'Riain (Kevin Ryan) member of Richardus's war band. Xaverius the Iberian (Javier Esposito) Sub-Chief in the war band. Shelena of Nubia (Lanie Parish) A healer and herbalist. Wilmot of Bracken (William Bracken) A British merchant and slave trader and self-styled baron. Thomas the Snake (Tom Demming) A bracken henchman. Coel the Assassain (Cole Maddox). Joshua Ben David (Josh Davidson) A physician. Artorius of Britain AKA Arthwyr Y Ddraig AKA Arthur Pendragon King Arthur Myrddin Emrys AKA Merlin Arthur's chief advisor. Morgaine of Cornwall AKA Morgana Le Fey half- sister to Arthur. Other lesser characters to be introduced throughout the story.**

Our story is set in Britain in the fifth century AD. The failing Roman Empire is withdrawing from Britain although many Britons still consider themselves Roman citizens and live under Roman laws and customs. Some small roman garrisons remain though most of the troopers and some of the officers are not of Roman blood. There are a number of Celtic war chiefs with their war bands establishing their own holdings. Two such men are Richardus Castellum. A Roman trained Celt centurion, Born Ruiseart of the Glens. And Artorius of Britain, Also a Roman trained Celt who held the rank of Tribune. But all his men were native troops. He is now styling himself as Arthur Pendragon trying to establish himself as Ard RI (High King). Arthur and Richardus are distant cousins.

 **Introduction: Through the Mists of Time.**

 _What we know of our pasts is often viewed only through the mists of time. How much of our history is historical fact, how much is myth and legend? We do know that at the heart of every legend is a kernel of truth. Much of our history is written by men who were not living at the time that events occurred. So let us take a short journey into not what actually occurred but what might have been. In our story Merlin is not an old man. He is in his mid- thirties, a Welsh chieftain in his own right. Arthur's first cousin and fiercely loyal to him. He is no sorcerer just a highly intelligent and crafty man. The rumor that he is a magician is highly useful among the superstitious common folk. He is a mage in the meaning of a very wise man._

 _Morgaine is Arthur's half-sister and deeply loves him. She and Merlin have establish the cover story that she is jealous and resentful oh Arthur. Nothing could be further from the truth. It is a great tool for gathering intelligence on Arthur's enemies._

 _This is also the beginning of the Saxon invasion of Britain. The Saxons are the greatest threat to Britain but most of the locals are so embroiled in feuds with other clans they don't see it. To those of you who like mood music to accompany your stories listen to Cry of the Celts, March of Cambreadth by Heather Alexander, I am the Voice by Celtic Woman and King of the Highlands by Antti Martikanian. So if you will, don you hauberks, draw your swords and follow me._

 **Prologue: A Chieftain Will Rise.**

The smoke from burning thatch wafted across the moon. It was too late to save the village, too late because there were not enough troops. Imperial Rome was abandoning Britain and what few garrisons were left was spread too thin. Centurion Richardus Castellum cursed as she saw the results of the Saxon raid. Men, women and children scattered around all viciously murdered. The comely women and girls spread eagled nude on the ground many of the young ones with blood on their loins. All with their throats cut. The men of his cavalry century uttered their own curses in their native languages.

Only a handful was actually Roman. Most were a mixture of Celts, Britons, Iberians and a few others. Castellum barked out his orders. "There is no use looking for survivors, there aren't any. Full pursuit, we will catch those Saxon dogs. There will be no quarter. Not one damn dog shall live." This band of Saxons is rather stupid in a way. too sure of themselves and their fearsome reputation, drunk on mead and beer, flushed with sexual release and loot they camp and only post minimal sentries.

They are carousing around the fire. Their chief has taken two girls from the village for his pleasure. They are bound, naked. He will use them first then they will be gang raped and murdered. He was still boasting about what he was going to do to them when the cavalry charge hit. The raiders had never noticed their two sentries pin cushioned with arrows.

The chief was felled by the flat of a war axe alongside his head. Screams and the meaty chunk of blades on flesh filled the night. It was over in minutes. Sixty dead Saxons lay on the ground. Castellum dismounted and cleaned his sword on a Saxons tunic. He freed the two girls, both of whom were in shock and wrapped them in cloaks taken from the loot.

"What do we do with the body's sir?" Xaverius the Iberian asked.

"We are not far from the sea. Throw them into the river and let it carry them to the sea. The fish, the crabs and the carrion birds will dispose of them."

"Their chief still lives, what will you do with him?"

"Send him back to his friends as a warning. Find their boat and build a hot fire. We are going to blind him, geld him and put him to sea in his own boat. He will still live but wish he did not." The Saxons had taken a wain from the village with a pair of oxen to pull it, for the purpose of carrying their loot. The Saxons were stripped of their weapons, ornaments clothes and anything else of value and it was loaded into the wain. In the morning They returned to the village buried the villagers.

Castellum gathered his men. "For ten years I have served Rome. And this is how I am repaid? Rome withdraws her support and my people are slaughtered. I will no longer serve Rome. He called the four Romans to him. I will lead my own war band. If you wish to leave and make your way home, I give you leave to go. You may take your horses, your weapons and your fair share of the spoils and return to Rome if you will."

Casca the Decurion spoke. "Centurion, We have not been paid in half a year. There is nothing for us in Rome but a meager soldier's pension, if that, more likely conscription into another legion. As cold and often bleak as this land is we love it here. We will stay if you will have us." Castellum smiled.

"So be it then, Stay and welcome. Those of you who wish to stay with me, know this. You will still be under military discipline but all will share equally. We will recruit more of my people but you one hundred are sword brothers, _Cymbrogi_. What say you?

Not one of the men failed to join. Casca raised his hand, slapped his chest and extended his arm in the military salute. " _Ave Centurion, Ave Richardus the wolf."_ Over the next year, Castellum's fame grew as did his war band. Unique for that time and place his band was a disciplined military force, not a simple band of reavers. Not only did his fame grow so did his force. Most of it was his success, of course but a good deal of it was his personality and appearance. He was a huge man for his time. He stood six feet two and weighed over two hundred pounds. He was broad shouldered and heavily muscled. Piercing blue eyes set in a ruggedly handsome face were as one bard put it, _The ladies own delight._ He was literate and charismatic. He was young for a seasoned war leader only twenty-five. In a little over a year his band numbered around three hundred, a mixed force of Cavalry, infantry and archers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter One: Black Wolf**

No war band at that time had a uniform or standardized weapons and only the Roman army approached uniformity. And even they were not completely uniform. Richardus Castellum had seen the advantages of uniforms in a closely packed melee. It not only made it easier to tell your own men from the enemy, standardized weapons and training meant a disciplined method of fighting not each warrior doing his own thing. Discipline meant the confusion of battle affecting the enemy more than your own men.

Richardus took less of the spoils for himself and put more of it into arming and equipping his men. In addition, merchants then, as now gave better deals for large purchases than small ones. Just as in the Roman army each man bought his own equipment but Richardus subsidized them as much as he could. His men all wore a tunic, cloak and trousers as did the Romans but all were dyed black. He had captured all the equipment of a Cataphract century, one that was due to return to Rome within a week and were not as alert as they should be. His men had simply silenced the sentries and caught the main body asleep. They could have slaughtered them in their sleep but chose not to. The Romans were simply bound with their own belts while the weapons armor and horses were taken, leaving the centurion to explain it to his tribune. Not a happy prospect for the centurion or the sentries. They also ambushed a convoy transporting the contents of a military storehouse to ships for transport to Rome.

Those supplies, arms and equipment allowed Richardus to equip his war band as he chose. In a little over a year not only did he have his three hundred fighting men but his birth clan had, after a meeting of the chieftains and elders had declared him clan chief.

The former chief, as was his right had challenged Richardus to a duel. By the rules of the clan, it was to the death. It was over in a very short time as such things usually are. The former chief was a warrior, all such chiefs are but he was up against a much larger man. A man who was also a warrior but also a trained, professional soldier. Richardus regretted doing it but after the challenge, he had no choice.

He had been away for over ten years and had forgotten some things. To his surprise, there was no anger or bitterness from the man's family. Those were the accepted customs of that time and place. The man could have accepted the council's decision and lived. He chose not to and paid the price. The family mourned him to be sure but honored the new chief. Yes he had killed the man but publicly honored his courage and swore that his widow would always be cared for.

There was an abandoned Roman villa, in good repair on a hill at the base of a secluded valley. He took that for his headquarters and built a typical Celtic hill fort around it. His _Cymbrogi_ were his cavalry arm. Forty of them armed and equipped as _Cataphracts_ (heavy cavalry) Men and horses both covered in scale armor armed with the long cavalry sword the _Spatha,_ a dagger a long heavy lance and in some cases, individuals added a war axe or a mace. Forty more were light cavalry armed with the Spatha, a dagger and a light lance or spear, a quiver of six javelins carried at the saddle bow. Twenty were horse archers, armed with a composite recurved bow and arrows, the Spatha and a dagger. The light cavalry wore chain mail armor, the _Lorica Hamata_ and all wore the roman style helmet.

He had what amounted to two centuries of infantry although most of them spent more time as farmers and herders than soldiers. They were, in fact a militia long before that practice became common. He kept a solid core of fifty heavy infantry as professionals. The rest trained two days in seven. When they took the field his foot soldiers were divided into one century of heavy infantry and one of light infantry. The heavy infantry carried spears, a relatively long sword the _Gladius Maximus,_ a dagger and the rectangular shield, the _Sputum._ His light infantry was divided into Javelin armed men, foot archers and slingers, all carrying a short sword the _Gladius_ and a dagger. The heavy infantry wore segmented armor the _Lorica Segmata_ while the light infantry wore the _Lorica Hamata_. The light infantry carried the lighter round shield. As with the cavalry all wore the Roman helmet.

Richardus had several different types of armor which varied with what he might be doing at any given time. The set he wore least was what he considered _Parade Armor._ Used only for basically diplomatic purposes. A polished bronze cuirass or "muscle armor" over silvered chain mail. Bronze greaves, vambraces and pauldrons with a gilded bronze "tribune's helmet" sporting a black horse hair plume. In the field he usually wore a plain iron cuirass over chain mail, iron greaves and vambraces and an officer's helmet with a black plume. His usual armament was a lance, the Spatha, a dagger and a short hafted double blade war axe. He was perfectly capable in using the horse bow if needed.

Even when relaxing in his hall, wearing only a tunic and trousers a long dagger and Spatha were always belted on.

In all of Britain, the only larger, more powerful war band was that of Arthwyr Y Ddraig, (Arthur Pendragon) and his men were mostly Cataphracts with a few horse archers.

Arthur had imported the idea from Rome of a knightly order known as Ordo Equestris. He was implementing it his war band which would come down through time as the Knights of the Round Table although not known by that name at that time. Arthur used the same term as Richardus did, _Cymbrogi_ in fact it was a Welsh term Richardus had borrowed. Unlike Richardus, Arthur created an elite group of twelve men within the _Cymbrogi_ the _Ordo Equestris._ Originally only intended to create a cadre of personally loyal guards it would cause resentment and dissention later on.

 _I am only a bard my friends, seeking a warm fire, a crust of bread and a little wine. Now here is the story as I heard it so long ago. I was only a lad then._

"Tell us the story Great Grandfather, begged little Seamus, tell us the story of Richardus the wolf and the _Ard Ri_ Arthur"

"No, pleaded Morgana, tell us the story of the beautiful Catraoine and how she loved Richardus."

"They are not separate stories, laughed Caoimnih O' Riain, they weave together like plaits in your hair, Morgana. Richardus was not just loved by Catraoine but also Morgaine and many others though only Catraoine won his heart. It was many years ago, I wasn't much more than a stripling myself, though a member of the _Cymbrogi_. This is how it was."

The wagon stopped in a small clearing alongside the road and the ten men dismounted. Nine of them were Irish, one was a Briton. The bound man was left in the wagon while the two women were dragged out and thrown down in the grass. Mother and daughter, both were beauties. The women were quickly stripped of their clothing. The older woman was held, spread eagle in the grass by two men while the third viciously raped her. The younger one was forced to her knees and her arms pulled forward so that her rump was forced up. "Hold you idiot, Bracken wants this one virgin."

"That's only her front we can enjoy her ass." Catraoine of the brook gritted her teeth and prepared herself for the pain and degradation of an anal rape. She was a virgin but knew enough to know what was coming. Suddenly she felt a warm fluid on her naked back. Had the bastard ejaculated before he entered her? At the same moment, her arms were released.

Richardus Castellum rode out with five of his _Cymbrogi_ on a scout of the land. He often did this as he felt that he should set the example for his men and work as they did.

He heard screaming and cursing coming from somewhere close ahead. He halted his men, dismounted and crept forward to peer through a screen of Gorse.

Slavers! By Mithras how he hated slavers. Irish by the looks of them although one appeared to be a Briton by his dress. There were about ten of them, not counting their captives. The bound man looked to be between thirty-five and forty although hard to tell because of his bruises. The two women appeared to be mother and daughter. Both were beauties and both naked in the grass. Slavers and rapists. Not on his lands by Mithras!

He quickly remounted and tersely gave his orders. The six men charged down the hill, Richardus roaring his war cry; "Buaidh No Bas!" The man standing behind the girl died with his pants around his ankles and a lance through his back. The man holding her arms was kicking out his life with a black feathered arrow through his throat. The two men holding Siobhan's arms and legs looked like pincushions. The rapist managed to roll off her only to be pinned to the ground with a spear. Thomas the snake had been getting a wineskin from his horse when the attack came. No fool, he jumped on his horse and galloped away. One of the slavers hefted a spear and cast it at the big man on a black horse. The spear was deflected by the man's shield and before he could draw his sword his head parted company with his body. The remaining three dropped to their knees, raising their hands in surrender. They quickly found themselves stripped to their loincloths with their hands bound behind their backs.

Richardus dismounted in front of the girl, who was struggling to her feet, difficult to do with bound hands. He drew his dagger and cut through the thongs binding her wrists. Disregarding her own nudity she ran to her mother and knelt by her side. Siobhan was tougher than she looked. There was some blood on her thighs from the rough penetration and she was slightly in shock but still coherent. "Help me up, please." Catraoine helped her mother to her feet and she hobbled over to the wagon. She picked up a water skin and washed the blood from her body, then wrapped a clean cloth between her legs.

Catraoine placed a blanket over her mother then turned to look at the tall stranger. All she could see were a piercing pair of blue eyes. A mail coif covered the lower half of his face.

She blushed and then said; "I thank you for our rescue warrior but you must not stare at me as if I were some village harlot. I am a priestess of the moon. Avert your eyes and give me your cloak."

A booming laugh came out of the soldier's mouth. "A priestess of the moon are you? I see nothing but a naked girl and I will look where I please."

She stamped her foot in anger. "I demand a covering or I will curse you."

The mirth disappeared from his voice and it got very cold. "Curse all you will. I worship at the temple of Mithras when I worship at all. Know this you arrogant thing. NO ONE demands anything of Richardus the wolf. Find your own covering. _Cymbrogi_ we ride!"

Siobhan called out. "Please hold Centurion. Forgive my daughter's rudeness. We beg your aid. We are injured and helpless. If you leave us here we will die or worse. I am Siobhan of the Brooke, my husband is Seamus of the Brooke, a druid and a mage. My rude daughter is Catraoine we beg mercy."

Richardus strode over to the wagon, unlatched the coif and removed his helmet. Despite her anger, Catraoine caught her breath. He was a very handsome man. The thin white scar on one cheekbone did nothing to diminish it.

"Very well Siobhan of the Brooke your words are polite. I will grant you mercy. But keep your daughter quiet or I will gag her and spank her like a naughty child. He removed his cloak and gently laid it over Siobhan.

"Caoimhin, give your cloak to this harpy." Catraoine was sputtering with rage but had no desire to be gagged or spanked. She settled for giving Richardus a death glare. Richardus stepped into the wagon and cut Seamus loose.

"Are you well enough to drive this wagon druid?" Seamus stretched cramped muscles and struggled to his feet, his many bruises paining him. "Aye I can drive." Richardus nodded. He looked at Catraoine. "Get in the wagon girl or I'll leave you behind."

Still fuming, Catraoine got into the wagon. The slavers horses were roped together and tied to the wagon. The three captive slavers were roped together in a coffle and also tied to the wagon. Richardus mounted and looked at the captives. "Keep up and stay on your feet. If you fall you will be dragged behind the wagon. I doubt that you would survive that." With that, he led off to his stronghold.

It wasn't a long journey, only around five miles but the captives were parched and stumbling when they entered the fort. Dismounting Richardus began issuing commands.

"Chain these dogs up and give them water. I will dispense justice on the morrow. Take these women to my mother's chambers and call for Shelana the Nubian. See that she treats the druid as well. I will be in the baths. Ask Xavierus to join me."

In that she wasn't a virgin Siobhan's injuries were no more than some minor cuts and bruises from where she was thrown to the ground and bruising and slight tearing to her vaginal walls. A warm bath and healing salves did much to restore her A bath, salves and a tight binding for three cracked ribs were all that Seamus required.

That evening all three were able to join in the evening meal. Siobhan, as to be expected was withdrawn but alert. Seamus was quiet and Richardus was amused at a still angry Catraoine keeping quiet. She in turn was trying to keep her anger in place while trying not to admire the physical attributes of Richardus and failing. He was dressed in a black tunic with gold embroidery around the neck, sleeves and hem. His hair was freshly oiled and the golden torq of a chief was around his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Two: In the Wolf's Den**

After a hearty breakfast on the day following their arrival in the stronghold, Seamus, Siobhan and Catraoine stood in the main hall to witness Richardus pass judgement on the slavers. Both women had been given fine linen dresses, similar in appearance to a Greek chiton and soft woolen cloaks. Seamus wore a simple tunic and trousers like any of the local men. Even within his hall, Richardus wore a silvered _Lorica Hamata_ over his tunic with a dagger belted at his waist. His _Spatha_ lay on the table before him. He spoke calmly but his voice carried. "Bring the captives before me that I may do justice upon them."

The three slavers were brought in, now in chains and wearing the coarsest of tunics.

"You may not speak on your own behalf because there is no defense for the crimes you have committed. Your people have been warned before that I permit no slavery on my lands and no slavers to pass through. You have violated my laws. Another crime that you intended to commit was rape. No woman will ever be forced while I rule. Therefore hear my judgement. Were you honorable men I would grant you a quick clean death. But you are not. For the crime of slavery you will suffer that same fate. Branded as slaves and cast from my lands. For the intended crime of rape you are to be gelded. Take them away."

Richardus paused to take a drink of watered wine. "Seamus, Siobhan and Catraoine of the Brooke approach." The three came and stood in front of the table. "You have asked for my mercy and I have granted it, but what shall I do with you? Except for children and our old ones, all within these walls must earn their keep. I will grant you two weeks to rest and heal then you must choose. You may stay and be part of us or you may go. If you choose to go, you may take the wagon and two horses from those we captured. I will give you one week's rations, a spear and a sword."

Seamus spoke; "We thank you for your grace, Richardus the wolf and we do need the time to heal but not to decide. Our lands and station were stolen from us and cannot be recovered. If we go as vagabonds what shall we do? I alone cannot protect my wife and daughter. You see their beauty and know what their fate would be. We would take service with you if you will have us.

I am a Druid and a bard I can serve you in that manner. Siobhan is a Druidess and skilled in the healing arts. Catraoine too is a priestess of the moon."

"So be it Seamus, now Seamus of the Glens. Your skills I can use. My councilors are, like me mostly warriors but there is a time for war and a time for peace. A bard and druid will be useful as an emissary. Go rest and I will have robes made suitable to your office. Siobhan, will you work with Shelana the Nubian as a healer as well as a Druidess among my folk who follow that path?"

Siobhan smiled and bowed her head. "I will serve with gladness Tribune." Richardus laughed.

"I see that you have promoted me since yesterday. I was a centurion, never a tribune and am neither one now. Simply a chief to my people. And what shall I do with your daughter, Siobhan? One priestess is sufficient. He looked at Catraoine. I shall give you a choice. Serve as a handmaiden to my mother or help her with my daughter. We shall see if your skills outweigh that dagger you have for a tongue." A burst of laughter went around the room. Catraoine glared her fury at Richardus but held her tongue, knowing that she was completely at his mercy. But she only held it for a moment. "If I must serve, I choose to serve your daughter, Chieftain. Since she is only a child perhaps her sweetness will soothe the wounds that you so cruelly inflict on a poor woman. A dagger is hardly a defense against a _Spatha._

There was another burst of laughter, this time at Richardus' expense. Xavierus slapped him on the shoulder, laughing. "Be careful oh wolf, this one may be a mountain cat." Richardus may be a hard man, sometimes egotistical and often vain about his looks, with a short temper at times. But he was not a cruel man, he had a sense of humor and not above laughing at himself.

"Go about your duties woman." As the three were leaving the room they paused when they heard a querulous voice raised. "Those people are strangers among us Richardus, you do them too much honor and it is dangerous."

"You have made your objection, Niall but I have made a decision, it stands."

"I am older and wiser than you, Richardus, I cannot allow you to do this."

Richardus surged to his feet and bellowed; "Allow me, allow me? By this sword I rule, Niall red beard, accept my words or draw your steel and die!" Niall backed down, raising his hands in a placating gesture. "Forgive me my chief." Richardus glanced around the room.

"Hear me. I am not a tyrant my decisions are open to discussion and even question by my councilors and my _Cymbrogi._ I will listen to advice and even change my decisions if I deem that advice valid. I admit, I should have sought your advice on this matter but I did not.

I will not, however allow a direct challenge to my authority. To do that and hold, then one of us must die." Catraoine shivered. This man was even harder than she knew. She was hurt and angry but still she wondered. He was still a young man. What had he endured to harden him so?"

She could see the scar on his cheek. She couldn't see the deep scars on his chest and the even deeper ones on his heart. During the following four months in the hold, Catraoine saw other aspects of Richardus that she had never expected. The open mirth with and affection for his sword brothers. The sudden laughter at a jest or the boyish enjoyment of a prank, most often at the expense of Xavierus or Caoimnih.

She marveled at the openly displayed love for his daughter and she for him. She could easily see the love and respect he had for his mother although there were often jibes between them. The growing respect he had for Seamus' wisdom and how often he sought the druid's advice surprised her. Even more surprising was the gentle respect he paid to Siobhan and the kindness with which he treated her4

. Richardus was a much more complex man than one could see at first. It hurt Catraoine to see the affection he displayed to others and the indifference he showed to her.

She was a beauty and she knew it, yet it didn't seem to affect him at all. At first she wondered about certain aspects of his private life until she saw the two teen age girls constantly competing for his affection and often getting it and more, with a hand slipped under a kirtle or a kiss that he thought was unseen, sometimes fondling a hip or a breast.

She couldn't help being attracted to him, he was handsome and virile. Obviously capable of affection, even love. Why couldn't she have any of it? In the four months that she had been caring for Alexis she had come to love the little girl and the girl loved her,

As she had hoped, the child was sweet and affectionate. Wise beyond her years. She was only four but acted like she was seven or eight.

Catraoine was unusual, most considered her odd. At twenty-one not only was she unmarried but still a virgin. Although she was beautiful she was too intelligent and sharp tongued. The young men wanted someone more pliable. A literate woman was even rarer but a doting mage of a father taught her things he would have taught a son. Siobhan had only been able to conceive and bear one child. Catraoine could speak Gaelic, Latin and Greek read and wrote in all three. She regretted the arrogant attitude and her words to Richardus when first they met.

She could see that he was not the man she thought he was at first. That he was a hardened battle-leader, fierce and deadly there was no doubt but he was so much more than that. She'd seen him in audience with his people, how he listened to even the poorest man's concerns. His rule was stern but fair and kind when he could be.

Alexis awoke the maternal instinct in Catraoine. One morning she was sitting in a sunny corner of the villa, plaiting Alexis' hair into a complex Celtic knot. Alexis looked up at her and said; "Would you be my mother Catraoine? I want a mother like all the other children have." Catraoine smiled sadly.

"You already have a mother, Alexis. Your grandmother told me."

"But she does not love me or want me. She ran away." The tears began falling from Alexis' eyes.

Catraoine cradled Alexis to her and kissed her hair. "I love you Alexis but I cannot be your mother, your father does not love me. Your mother must be a woman your father loves."

"Then I will tell him to love you he will do it if I ask him."

"It does not work that way Alexis. You will understand when you are older."

"You love me, do you love my father too?"

"I don't know Alexis, I suppose I could, if he would only talk to me and see who I am."

Over the next couple of months, Richardus took notice of the affection between Alexis and Catraoine and began to soften towards her. He sometimes took a walk with her, Alexis walking between them or riding on her father's shoulders. Sometimes he would talk with her in the morning, before Alexis started her day. These times were much fewer than she wanted, he was often away on raids or skirmishes.

The festival of Beltane was approaching and Catraoine hoped that this celebration of summer would warm a certain heart. Unfortunately that was not to be, at least not yet.

A few days before Beltane, a messenger rode in with a message for Richardus.

"Hail Richardus the wolf, an emissary approaches from Arthwyr Y Ddraig, Morgaine of Cornwall wishes to treat with you in the name of Arthwyr. She will be here before the nooning."

"Very well. Drink a cup of wine and return to your mistress, bidding her welcome to my hold."

Catraoine overheard the message. _Morgaine of Cornwall? A woman as an emissary. She must be an aunt or other powerful relative._ She was picturing a mature gray-haired woman, probably stout.

When the caravan arrived she was totally unprepared for the ravishing raven-haired beauty that stepped down from the wagon. Sea-green eyes, a fine nose and sensuous mouth set in a heart-shaped face. A dress of emerald-green silk, a cloak of rich black fur held by a silver broach, this was a woman of wealth and power.

Richardus, for once had not worn his chain mail. A black silk tunic and a cloak similar to Morgaine's, an ivory hilted dagger suspended from a belt of gold links was his only armament.

Morgaine advanced and putting her arms around his neck, kissed Richardus full on the mouth, lingering longer than was proper. She stepped back and said: "Merry met cousin. It has been much too long since we have seen each other." Catraoine was certain that there was an undertone in Morgaine's, a meaning she was sure she did not like.

"The midday meal is ready Morgaine we could begin the talks this afternoon." Richardus said.

"It has been an arduous journey dear cousin, I would like a bath and to rest this afternoon and begin talks on the morrow." Then very quietly Morgaine said; "Perhaps you would bathe with me." Richardus smiled, a sensuous smile.

"I will arrange to do so with great pleasure." Morgaine licked her lips as if she seen an especially tasty morsel on her plate. "I will hold you to that, dear cousin."

Their voices were too low for Catraoine to hear what was being said but Morgaine looked like a kitten who just had a bowl of the richest cream. Catraoine managed to keep her emotions in check during the midday meal and speak pleasantly both to Richardus and Morgaine but later in her quarters, while Alexis was napping, she couldn't help picturing, in her mind what was going on in the baths. In her mind's eye she could see Morgaine pressing her sleek, naked body against Richardus, enjoying that hard warrior's body taking what she so desperately wanted. Her mental image of a nude Richardus, triggered a frustrating arousal and an odd combination of despair and fury.

That evening she had to endure a feast honoring Morgaine and the message from Arthur. Morgaine sat on Richardus' right hand, the place of honor, much too close for propriety, hanging on Richardus' every word, flirting with him shamelessly, Richardus lapping it up. What man wouldn't, with a woman as beautiful as Morgaine fawning over him?"

Morgaine occasionally exchanged a few words with Martha or Xavierus even jested with Caoimnih who was clearly under her spell but she focused on Richardus, ignoring Catraoine and barely acknowledging Alexis. It was clear that Alexis did not like Morgaine.

Unusual for Richardus, he didn't pick up on Alexis' discomfort. He clearly wasn't thinking with his brain. The most succulent cuts of meat tasted like ashes in Catraoine's mouth. The absolute cap to a horrible day came as Catraoine was making her way to the kitchen to prepare some warm milk for Alexis, who couldn't sleep. She saw Morgaine, clad in the sheerest silk entering Richardus' bed chamber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Three: Moon Priestesses and (Green Eyed) Monsters**

The breaking of the fast the next morning was even worse for Catraoine than the evening meal was. Morgaine again sat on Richardus' right, closer than was proper, touching him often, her thigh pressed against his. She wore a very smug look on her face. A look as old as humankind. One that a woman showed to her rivals and was recognized even by a virginal Priestess _. I just got laid and it was good_.

Catraoine knew that she had no claim on Richardus, no right to feel this way, but intellect has very little power in arguing with emotion. She was hurt and she was angry, strike that, she was furious. Jealously was out of her cage and running rampant in Catraoine's chest. She wanted to grab onto Richardus' arm and scream: "Mine you _Cymry widdon_ go home. Claw Morgaine's eyes out or worse. This emotion was new and raw to her. She'd never been jealous before, never had reason to be.

The two women's eyes met and Morgaine smirked. It was as if she could read Catraoine's mind, the smile that followed the smirk was both haughty and cruel. Still holding Catraoine's eyes her tongue came out and licked her lips as she slowly caressed Richardus' bicep. Richardus turned his head to look down at her and Morgaine seized his face, placing a languorous kiss on his mouth. Richardus was caught by surprise. While he didn't hesitate to show affection in private moments with those in his inner circle a public display like this one, bordering on lewd was something he just didn't do.

Morgaine pulled back, privately amused at the look of shock on Richardus face and the hurt, fury in Catraoine's. She played it to the hilt. In her most seductive voice she said; "Forgive me My Lord, I was overcome with emotion." He snapped out of his shock and raised an eyebrow. Richardus was many things, naïve was not one of them.

He whispered; "Overcome, you Morgaine? Don't overplay your hand dear cousin."

Alexis might only be four years old but she knew that whatever Morgaine was doing was hurting Catraoine and she loved her. She started to cry. Catraoine immediately hugged Alexis to her and in a soothing voice said; "Do not cry Alexis all will be well." Then she stood and in a cold, angry tone said; "With your permission My Lord we will withdraw, Alexis is not feeling well." Richardus' attention was immediately switched from Morgaine to his daughter.

"Alexis, what is wrong, are you ill?" Alexis just shook her head and continued crying. No one could mistake the concern in his voice when he said; "Catraoine, take Alexis to her chambers and do what you must for her. Do not fail." The or else was unvoiced but obvious.

In Alexis' chamber Catraoine said; "Hush Sweeting, please stop crying it makes your father unhappy and it makes me unhappy. Why are you crying?" Alexis sniffled.

"Papa is making you unhappy Catraoine so I do not care if Papa is unhappy. He is making Morgaine happy. I do not like Morgaine." Catraoine gently stroked Alexis' hair.

"Sweeting, I do not like Morgaine either but your father must do things we do not like. He is still your father and he loves you that will not ever change. You must not say that you do not care if your father is unhappy." Then Alexis' real fear came out.

"But if Morgaine comes here, Papa will send you away and Morgaine will make Papa spend all his time with her." Neither Catraoine nor Alexis were aware that Marta had entered the room. Marta had come to care a great deal about Catraoine. She saw how much she was like a mother to Alexis and sensed that she would be very good for her son. Much better than the Cymru witch.

Marta didn't actually dislike Morgaine but she didn't trust her. With that in mind she made her presence known. "That will not happen Alexis, I know your Papa, and he is my son. He will not bring Morgaine here, not to live, not to replace Catraoine. She took Catraoine's hands in hers. Do not bother to deny it, you love my son and you love Alexis. Ruiseart may not see your love for him but he sees your love for Alexis. He will not let that go. He is prideful and hard-headed my son, but he will see it in time if you show him. The morning meal is not yet over. Do not give Morgaine an easy victory. Go back out there and fight her. Subtly my dear but fight."

Catraoine's smile was tentative but it was there. "Thank you My Lady I shall do as you say." Marta smiled back. "I am simply Marta. Ruiseart may get a big head over titles but I don't need them."

Catraoine got a soft cloth, dipped it in a bowl of water and gently washed away the tear tracks on Alexis' face. "Come Sweeting we shall go back to the table and show that _Cymru Widdon_ that she cannot cast her spells here. By _Cerridwen_ she will not. Smile for me and smile for your father." The three of them walked back out, Alexis' hand firmly clasped in Catraoine's, Marta holding her other hand. They resumed their seats and Alexis smiled widely.

"See Papa I am all better, Catraoine made me better and I am very hungry." Marta had no problem tossing verbal stones. "Yes my son, _The Lady_ Catraoine made her better." Marta's support made Catraoine bold. She looked Morgaine straight in the eyes and issued her challenge.

"Yes I did soothe Alexis and make her better. Could you have done so Morgaine of Cornwall?"

Morgaine sputtered. She was not used to being challenged by someone she considered a servant. There was absolutely nothing servile about the young moon priestess. In her anger at being challenged Morgaine made a mistake fatal to her ambitions.

"It is not my place to care for a fretting child, I…" She stuttered to a stop as she saw Richardus' reaction to her words. His face stilled then he said; "Alexis, Lady Catraoine please come and sit by me. Lady Morgaine please give them room." Morgaine blanched. She realized what a serious mistake she had made. She was neither as petty nor vindictive as many thought her to be. She was supposed to be a diplomat she shouldn't let her feelings interfere with her mission and she had just done that. Arthwyr would not be happy with her if she couldn't fix this. Morgaine stood.

"My sincere apologies Richardus, I was thoughtless and misspoke. With your permission I will withdraw until it is time for negotiations." Richardus merely nodded. Morgaine withdrew. Catraoine couldn't resist returning the smirk Morgaine had given her earlier. Alexis had not been lying when she'd said she was hungry. Happy now she ate a bowl of oat porridge, two slices of roast boar and a bannock.

After the meal, Richardus went to Alexis' chambers. Marta and Catraoine were talking with Alexis. Richardus spoke; "Mother will you please care for Alexis for a few moments, I wish to speak with Catraoine." Marta took Alexis into another room. Richardus smiled at Catraoine.

"Catraoine, I have not properly thanked you for your tender care of Alexis, especially this morning. You have done more for her than her own mother ever did. I have not valued you as I should or shown it. It is my hope that you will allow me to remedy that."

Catraoine placed a small, delicate hand on his massive battle-scarred one and smiled, a sultry look in her eyes. "I have no doubt that ways can be found to do that."

The negotiations began about an hour later. Morgaine opened with an apology.

"Richardus, please forgive me for my statement. It was just that I was so angry with Catraoine I was not thinking. _Branwen_ was ruling my heart. I want more than a political alliance with you."

"Even if this incident had not occurred Morgaine, I could never take you to wife. You are beautiful and passionate. But I must have a wife that I can trust completely. I could never have that with you because I could never be sure whose best interests you had at heart. Mine or Arthwyr's. I have read the missive that Arthwyr sent. Take my missive back to him. We are blood kin and I honor that. Arthwyr wishes to be Ard RI. I have no objection to that in Cymru or Briton but this part of the north is mine. I will be an ally to Arthwyr and aid him against his enemies but I will not be his vassal. I acknowledge no man as my liege lord."

Morgaine smiled sadly. "I had expected as much but I had hoped that my charms might sway you. Arthwyr expected it also but wished to try. Arthwyr has sworn an oath that there will never be war between you. Allies is enough. I will stay the night and leave upon the morrow. Perhaps we can share a bath again tonight, with no promises between us."

Richardus was a good man but not a saint. As he had not yet made any promises to Catraoine he saw no reason not to enjoy Morgaine's body one last time. Fortunately for Catraoine's peace of mind she was too busy with a tired Alexis to notice Richardus' activities after supper.

Morgaine's caravan was ready to depart right after the morning meal. She had come with only a small escort of ten of Arthwyr's _Cymbrogi,_ the armored horsemen enough to frighten off any brigands. Richardus stood by his horse with twenty of his own _Wolfpack_ ready to escort Morgaine to the border of his lands. Morgaine had rather foolishly expected him to turn out in formal parade armor. Not Richardus. He wore full battle armor. He wore the _Lorica Segmentata,_ vambraces and greaves. His and his men's armor had been oil blackened to a dull sheen. At the moment, he held his helmet under his arm, facing Morgaine. "Go swiftly and in peace Morgaine bear my greetings to Arthwyr. I will ride to his aid if need." Morgaine raised on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "Be well dear cousin and know that Arthwyr will also ride to your aid, if needed."

Morgaine sighed in disappointment as she watched him mount. _By Branwen such a handsome man and so virile I wish that I could resent him but I cannot. Oh well not for now, cousin but who knows what may yet be. Fortunes do often change._ Little did she know as she traveled south that more than good wishes traveled with her.

It was approaching dusk as Richardus and his troopers were nearing home. He halted the column as he saw a signal fire flare on a watchtower. He gave the order to move forward at the canter. Although the gallop looks fine, it is hard on horses and armored riders. Thus it is usually reserved for the final leg of a charge or an emergency. A courier was in fact galloping toward them. He pulled up and swung in beside Richardus.

"Saxon ships sighted three leagues off shore." Now a gallop was called for. Richardus was out of the saddle almost before his horse stopped. Fearghal, a Centurion reported; "Three Saxon ships have been sighted three leagues offshore Tribune." Since his war band was organized along Roman military lines and more than half had spent time in the legions or axillaries They continued using Roman ranks.

"The Saxons will not try to land on this rocky coast in the dark, they will wait for first light. Tell the Pilus Primus to have the men fed and ready to march in two hours. We leave fifty men here to hold the walls." In the past six months more than one hundred men had been added to his war band, bringing their families with them. A sizeable village had grown around the hill fort, with herders and farmers in their small holds scattered about. All of the new men were armed and equipped as light infantry. Richardus with his _Wolfpack_ and heavy infantry would march in two hours. The militia as they assembled after the summoning horns and drums sounded.

Richardus headed for the baths, calling for clean clothes. He didn't know why but he'd observed, over the years that men who kept themselves clean seemed to have less trouble with wounds than those who didn't so he tried to bathe before battle. Catraoine had, of course heard the alarms and ran into the courtyard, She heard him giving his orders and call for clean clothes.

 _This is my chance. There won't be time for love making but I can bathe him and show him what I want, who I want._ She quickly called to Marta. "Can you care for Alexis for a little while? I am going to him." Marta smiled. She didn't have to ask who.

"Go to him, make him promise to come home to you, to us." Catraoine ran to the baths. There was a large communal bath and a smaller private bath for the lord's family. She entered the bath and saw the two teen girls from the destroyed village starting to strip. She glared at them.

"Dress and leave." There was such authority in her voice that neither girl even voiced an objection. Catraoine smiled seductively, an expression her mother would have been surprised to see. She dropped her clothing on a bench and entered the warm water. She was a little saddened when she noticed a gleam on a small shelf at the edge of the bath .Even here an unsheathed dagger was not far from Richardus' hand. Ever alert he turned as she neared him, a look of surprise on his face, quickly replaced by an appreciative smile. The soft light of the oil lamps cast a warm light on her skin. He'd seen her nude that first day but hadn't really appreciated her beauty. He breasts were not large but perfectly shaped, the nipples taught, erect. She was slim but womanly nothing boyish about her at all.

She, in turn admired the muscular body displayed for her. She gasped at the ridged flesh of the scars on his chest. How close she came to losing him before she ever knew him. He only spoke one word. Catraoine?

She knew that with this kind of man she had to be bold. It was not only women like Morgaine but the locals as well. Any of them would gladly bed Richardus. She had to be bold but all trace of the haughty moon priestess was gone. "I am here to bathe you Richardus. No more than that tonight, there is no time. But I am also here to beg you to return safely. Return to your hold, to your family and to me." She raised on her toes and kissed him. Soft, sweet and promising.

She could see his eyes darken. He wanted her and that was enough for tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Four: Death at Dawn**

It was still the wee hours of the morning when Richardus' hard marching infantry reached the coast. He was thankful that freaky weather and tides had kept the raiders from coming ashore at Three Cliffs Bay. That wide sandy beach would have been impossible to defend with the force he had, as it was, the defense would be difficult enough if his artillery didn't arrive in time.

The Roman army mostly used artillery in siege warfare. They'd had little success with it in the field, due to the fact that troops moved around where fortifications did not. Their catapults were large and heavy and had to be moved disassembled and assembled in place in place.

Also, catapults launched their projectiles in a high arc. Not much good for field accuracy. Richardus had ballistae built. Really giant crossbows in effect He had four of them. Two that launched three foot long bolts and two that launched ten pound stones. He'd had them mounted on carts. The flat trajectory made them useful for field work. Richardus had them permanently assembled and mounted on low carts. He fervently hoped that they would arrive in time but planned his defense as if they wouldn't.

The infantry immediately broke out their spades and began digging a narrow trench and piling up dirt behind it. About a foot deep it was just wide enough to cause the enemy to fall but not wide enough for them to recover their footing. The cavalry uprooted bushes and laid them in front of the trench. The ground was too rocky and uneven for mounted troops. The cavalry dismounted, sent their horses to the rear and formed a second line behind the spearmen. The third rank was made up of archers and slingers. About twenty minutes before first light Richardus heard the creaking of carts, His ballistae had arrived.

Adalwulf Forkbeard stood by the steering oar of his ship, exulting in the news that most of the Roman legions had left Britain. He would be opposed only by local levies. This was the largest force he'd ever assembled, nearly six hundred men, split among five ships. No women or children, they were raiders not settlers. He put the leadership of two ships under his twin sons Adalhard and Gundhar.

It was just getting light enough to see the beach. The space between the rocks was just barely wide enough to beach two ships. The others would have to wait while the first two backed off after unloading the warriors.

Richardus cursed as the light revealed the two ships his lookouts hadn't spotted. This could get bad. Except for the men he'd left to defend the holding, he had no reserves. There was nothing left to do but the best he could with what he had. But the best he could was very good indeed.

Adalwulf scanned the beach, surprised that he didn't see a war band waiting for him. Surprised but pleased. He'd be ashore before the Britons could arrive. The first two ships drove hard for the beach. Once committed, Adalwulf received a shock as a row of warriors rose and locked their shields in place. The damned Roman infantry shields. Romans! How had his intelligence gone so wrong? The ships grounded and Saxons poured over the sides, screaming and chanting. They were met with a storm of arrows and pellets from the slings. Adalwulf lost both his sons in the first three minutes of the battle. Adalhard never even made it off his ship, a bolt from one of the ballistae pinning him to the deck. Gundhar made it almost to the line of bushes. A javelin sliced into his left thigh, severing the femoral artery. As he fell an arrow pierced his throat. Over a third of the Saxons on the first two ships never made it more than twenty feet up the beach, dead or severely wounded.

The remaining oarsmen on the first two ships began to back water. One managed to pull away but the other had grounded too hard. Two twenty pound stones crashed through the hull. A three foot bolt, wrapped in pitch soaked rags struck high on the mast, the flaming projectile setting the sail and rigging afire.

Adalwulf realized that he was only going to be able to land one more ship. Ordering his oarsmen to hold his ship in place he called for the other two to come alongside and transfer their crews to his. The ship would be dangerously overloaded but it would do for the short distance they had to travel. The first ship came alongside and transferred the crew. The second ship, holding in place made a perfect target. Two stones hit the ship, just above the water line. That wouldn't have been critical if Mother Nature hadn't chosen that moment to intervene. A rogue wave hit the ship opposite the holes and rolled her. Seawater poured into the holes, causing the ship to list to port.

Richardus' artillerists were very good. Presented with such an opportunity, two more stones were launched along with two flaming bolts. The Saxon ships were, essentially very large open ships much like the Viking long ships with only a short section at the stern decked over with a small cabin for the officers. Both stones struck about ten feet apart, amidships, punching right through the hull. The bolts struck farther forward. In a hull caulked with pitch and re-caulked several times over, the result was horrendous. The fire spread rapidly. Screaming men jumped into the sea to avoid burning to death, drowning being a less painful way to die.

The ship quickly capsized and sank. With the two ships tied up in the personnel transfer, there was nothing Adalwulf could do for the men of the doomed ship. The frigid water quickly finished off those who initially survived the sinking. Only five exhausted men made it ashore, alive and they were in no shape to fight.

Adalwulf's ship, now overloaded with warriors pulled hard for the beach. Stones hit the ship as did three bolts. Killing men but not penetrating the hull. The oarsmen remaining on the ship that had backed out, jumped into the chest deep water and waded ashore. Most of them didn't make it ashore either. Slowed by the icy water, they were perfect targets for the archers.

Adalwulf's ship also struck hard, just a little wide of the clear area, a jagged rock ripped a gash in the hull but it didn't really matter, the ship was hard aground. The Saxons swarmed over the sides of the ship and began a wild, screaming charge up the beach to be met again with flights of arrows. Unfortunately there were not enough archers to make it a true arrow storm. Still, at such short range there were a not many misses an around seventy Saxons went down. The Saxon horde pushed through the brush screen, expecting only more beach. They fell into the trap, plunging into the trench some merely fell but quite a few broke their shins. The falling men disrupted the charge and were easy marks for the javelins launched by the light infantry and cavalry, as were many of the men still on their feet.

Richardus' Cataphracts, dismounted did a credible job as heavy infantry. Their lances weren't the extremely long lances of the medieval period, closer to the spears of the infantry. The Saxons certainly weren't cowards and those who were still on their feet continued to charge, finally crashing against the shield wall. The men holding those shield and wielding their spears weren't the part time soldiers part time farmers the Saxons expected. They were canny veterans of the legions,

The shield wall held, the wicked spears of the infantry doing a very efficient slaughter. The Saxons painted the enemy shields with their blood, they couldn't break the shield wall, so began to move towards the flanks, where the smaller lighter shields of the light infantry didn't form such a formidable barrier.

With the forces now closely engaged, Richardus ordered his artillery to withdraw to the holding.

Adalwulf had really never intended to fight a pitched battle with disciplined military force. His intention was a raid for loot and slaves. His men were basically part time farmers, part time pirates. He had not intended to fight a pitched battle but now he had one on his hands.

The Saxons broke through on the right flank but couldn't on the left. The battle turned into a giant melee with short viscous individual fights. Adalwulf saw the corpse of Gundhar and went mad with grief. He lost control and shrieking whirled his axe over his head and charged straight ahead. Xavierus stepped through the line and using his lance thrust home, straight through Adalwulf's chest. Richardus rallied his light cavalry and charged into the fight. The Spatha danced and glittered in the misty light. The flash of light off the blade was the last thing several Saxons saw.

Unlike the stories, fights on open ground between forces fairly even in numbers don't last that long. This one was over in about half an hour. With their three principal chiefs dead along with most of their sub-chiefs, the Saxons began throwing down their arms and kneeling. It was a clear cut victory, but a costly one. Richardus lost over one hundred dead and as many wounded. During the last few minutes of the fight, Richardus took a crossbow bolt to the thigh and another penetrated the junction of two plates of his armor in his right pectoral muscle. Wounded but alive he was carried off the field. Richardus was a big man and strong but the shock to the body of two simultaneous wounds brought him down.

Xavierus was Richardus' second in command. He took over as Richardus was carried off. The Saxon prisoners were tightly bound with rawhide thongs, except for a few who were allowed to treat their own wounded as best they could, which pretty much was bandaging wounds. Those too severely wounded, unlikely to survive, were given the mercy stroke.

Richardus' forces are depleted but his _Wolfpack_ has not sustained any fatalities or permanently crippling injuries. The wounds they have suffered will take some time to heal. The heaviest causalities have been among his light infantry. The heavy infantry has suffered minimal causalities due to the effectiveness of the shield wall.

The Saxon prisoners are forced to dig a mass grave and bury their dead. Two of Richardus veterans who had functioned as field medics removed the crossbow bolts and bandaged Richardus. Caoimhin rigged a horse litter to Richardus' mount and gets in the saddle himself. Four men lift their leader onto the litter and tie him in place six men form up as an escort and they start off for the holding.

After the dead are buried there are less than one hundred unwounded Saxons and about one hundred and twenty more with various wounds. Some local fishermen were found and sent out to recover the two Saxon ships. Anchored close in, supplies were off loaded for the prisoners. The prisoners were stripped of all weapons and ornaments. Their legs were hobbled with rawhide thongs and their left hands tied to a thong around their waists. If they tried to escape or even unbind their hands or feet they would be killed. Told if they tried to leave the area they would be hunted down and killed.

Leaving a twenty man guard Richardus' men returned to the holding, those wounded who could ride were mounted on the cavalry's horses. Horse litters were rigged for those who couldn't. Their dead carried home on their shields.

Catraoine knew that it was foolish, that the time wouldn't pass any faster but she paced the wall, fearfully watching the road. She had never before watched someone she loved ride off to battle. It was not a feeling she enjoyed. It felt like a hand was inside her chest squeezing her heart, while a thousand butterflies swarmed in her stomach.

The sun was well past the meridian before a faint dust cloud be seen. Catraoine had dutifully fed and cosseted Alexis but couldn't eat anything herself. Alexis was napping which allowed Catraoine to come to the wall. She could see the head of the column approaching and her heart clenched. Richardus rode at the head of the column but he was slumped in the saddle, barely staying on.

He had regained consciousness shortly after being loaded on the litter and had ordered Caoimhin to dismount and put him in the saddle. Caoimhin knew better than to argue with him. As the gates opened Catraoine ran to the courtyard screaming for Siobhan and Shelena. A guardsman caught a barely conscious Richardus as he slid from the saddle.

Catraoine ran to his side and with the guardsman's help took Richardus to his chambers. Siobhan and Shelena followed. The three women quickly stripped Richardus. Shelena mixed some herbs with wine and had Richardus drink it. As soon as he lost consciousness Shelena cleaned both wounds and bandaged them. Siobhan sent for hot water and cleansing oils. She and Catraoine bathed him. When they finished, Siobhan joined Shelena and other women of the holding in treating the other wounded. Catraoine sat beside him and crooned softly; "Sleep and heal Aroon, I will be here when you wake A mhoirin." Marta came in and sat.

"I will stay with him nighean go, Alexis will wake soon and she will want you."

"Nighean Marta?" Marta smiled.

"Maybe not yet, officially but soon A chroi, soon."

Catraoine sat on Alexis' bed and caressed her face. "Wake up little one wake up A chroi." Alexis opened her eyes and smiled, sat up and leaned into Catraoine savoring what was, as far as Alexis was concerned, her mother's touch. Even at four years old, Alexis was independent minded. She decided that no matter what anyone thought of it she was already calling Catraoine Mamaidh.

"Alexis your Boban is home safe. He is sleeping now. He was hurt fighting the Sassenachs but he will get well. Let him sleep and you can see him at the evening meal. We, you, your Seanmhair and I will eat in your Boban's chambers."

They woke Richardus for the evening meal, a simple one of a very rich soup, cuts of roast boar and bannocks. Alexis laughed merrily at the sight of Catraoine feeding her father as if he were a child. He put on a mock scowl but was actually enjoying it. It wasn't often that anyone pampered Richardus the wolf. He was up and around in three days although using a crutch until the leg was completely healed.

Catraoine used that time to stake her claim. She let Siobhan check his wounds but other than that, tended Richardus herself. Some would have thought that she was taking advantage of a sick man but Richardus was wounded, not sick. There was not a thing wrong with his mind. He awoke the first morning after the battle to find a warm body pressed to his, one long leg across his unwounded one and a mass of chestnut hair spread across his chest. Catraoine never went back to her own bed.

She did not push it. She was in his bed simply to comfort and tend him. Building up slowly to where she really wanted to be. He really wasn't up to anything more anyway. Her strategy was working. Her tender care of both him and Alexis proved to him that this woman was truly the one he was searching for. Alpha wolves mate for life and there was a lot of the wolf in Richardus. Not just his ferocity and tenacity but his loyalty too. He had experienced a lot of women but none of them, not even Meredith had shown him the love and care that Catraoine bestowed on him every day. More than even his mother had.

Catraoine was a virgin, but not naive. She might not have much experience with men but there was a lot of the fey in her. She knew, almost instinctively that Richardus was her M'fhiorghra, her anamchara. She would make absolutely sure that Richardus knew that she was his.

Two weeks had passed since the battle. Richardus was well enough to deal with the Saxons. Ten more of their wounded had died. A heavy table had been set up in the court yard and one hundred soldiers stood, in full armor with drawn swords. Richardus himself wore full armor, save his helmet and sat with his Spatha naked on the table before him.

All the Saxons who could walk were herded into the court yard and forced to their knees. They were all stripped to their loincloths, hands tightly bound behind them and ankles hobbled.

Richardus looked at them, his face impassive his eyes as glittering cold as artic ice.

"You have come onto my lands as pirates. Thieves, rapists and murderers. You do not deserve mercy and shall receive none. By your standards it would be merciful to kill you. So I shall not do that. I will return you to your people, defeated and disgraced. What they do with you is up to them. But I shall insure that you, at least shall trouble me no more. All of you will have your sword hand cut off. And as rats produce more rats you shall all be gelded. Know, furthermore that there will be no blades of any kind on your ships. Take them to the clearing at the crossing and proceed."

The clearing was two miles away from the holding so the screams could not be heard or the stench of seared flesh smelt. One week later, it was reported to Richardus that the two ships were out of sight of land and the wrecks burned after salvaging whatever was useful.

That night a feast was given to celebrate the victory and the cleansing of their land of the Saxons foul stench. One month after that, Catraoine gave herself fully to Richardus and claimed him as her own.

 **Author's notes: You will notice a number of words in this story that are not English. They are in one of the three Celtic languages, Scots, Irish or Welsh. Partly for the feel of the story and partly because I simply like the sound of them. Also as a challenge to my readers. Look them up. See how many mean what you think they do. Now in cooperation with some other authors who are tired of the anonymous trolls who hide behind the guest labels and try to trash stories without any genuine constructive criticism I have this message for you. You were funny once but now you're just a bore. You will be deleted.**

 **Please review.**

 **Swordwriter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Five: The Warmth of the Sun**

From Beltane to Mabon was a time of rebuilding, a time of healing in the hold of Richardus Castellum. He had lost a little more than one hundred men in the last battle. It was a victory but a costly one. It was fortunate that his losses came from his light forces, his militia rather than his core professionals, his heavy infantry and his Cataphracts. Those men were highly trained and veterans of numerous battles, men who were nearly irreplaceable. Some of the fallen men left widows behind them, widows with children. They had to be cared for. The recovered loot from the Saxon ships left Richardus with a goodly store of gold and silver even after distribution to his men and their families. Richardus was frustrated and annoyed with himself, something he very rarely was. He was a field commander not really an administrator although he was learning and learning well but it didn't really suit him. Seamus had surprised Richardus. Initially he only been viewed as a bard and religious leader but Richardus was finding that he was an able administrator and versed in Celtic law. He had agreed to help Richardus learn the necessary skills to be a true ruler rather than just a war leader. His wicked sense of humor eased the tedium for Richardus.

Even long training sessions and strenuous workouts weren't enough to really tax him. His biggest worry was rebuilding his forces. He was sitting on a bench reading a message when Casca Longinus, his Pilus Primus (the senior Centurion) approached him.

"Ave Tribune, may I speak?"

"Ave Pilus Primus, of course you may. Please sit." Richardus called for watered wine. After the wine came, Richardus said; "What do you wish to speak about Centurion?"

"Sir I believe that I have a solution to recruiting more soldiers. When the field army returned to Rome many of the frontier army stayed behind. I suggest that we send emissaries to the _Limitanei._ There are several large bands that I believe would come to us if we offer them a haven and a purpose other than banditry. A steady pay would help too. A little silver in their hands, a little wine and a willing woman and a soldier is happy. I know that we can't pay much but a home, a place to stand would sway the steady ones even more than silver."

Richardus clapped Casca on the shoulder. "So be it Pilus Primus. Pick ten good men to go with you, what supplies you need and horses. I shall have a sack of silver ready to go with you. Casca departed a day later with his ten picked men.

While he was recuperating and regaining his strength, Richardus had been comparing the shorter, leaf-bladed Celtic swords to the _Spatha._ There were advantages and disadvantages to both. The shorter, lighter sword allowed quicker movement but that was balanced by the _Spatha's_ greater length. A major advantage to the Celtic sword was its wider, down-curving cross guard that could deflect or trap an enemy's blade. After studying it, Richardus had his smith forge a new sword for him, lengthening the blade to thirty-six inches and adding the downward pointing cross guard, changing in from a curve to angles.

Catraoine had surprised him, asking him to teach her to fight. She'd told him that she'd not accept hiding and fretting in the hold if there was danger. If the hold were attacked she would fight at her man's side or guard his back. Agreeing with her he'd ordered a smaller lighter version of his sword made for her as well as a _Lorica Hamata,_ a helmet and a light shield.

Catraoine proved to be an apt and eager pupil, once learning the basics she developed tactics to use her speed and grace to offset most men's greater strength. The reach was not a problem, she was taller than most of the men around her. Beyond the need to defend her home and her loved ones was the determination that never again would she be naked and helpless waiting to be raped.

Time spent in the hold with only a few sorties to suppress local bandits and those often under either Xavierus or Caoimhin meant that Richardus and Catraoine spent many hours together, their love growing into something strong, beautiful and lasting. Alexis now called Catraoine Mamaidh all the time and it was as true as if Catraoine had birthed her. It was just as true that for Catraoine was her Nighean though she usually called her a chroi.

Watching their respective children growing steadily closer, more in love caused Marta and Siobhan to become closer and finding many things of common interest led them to be fast friends. They happily schemed on ways to insure that Richardus and Catraoine became life-mates. Their scheming was actually more for their own amusement than of necessity. That Catraoine would be wife to Richardus before the summer was over was as inevitable as the rising and falling of the tide.

 _Litha_ evening: The celebrations of the summer solstice were waning, a soft summer breeze wafted over the fields of the hold. Richardus and Catraoine strolled, enjoying the smells of the clover, heather and the wild roses. Richardus' arm was around Catraoine's waist, her head resting on his shoulder. He stopped and turned to face her, smiling softly. Catraoine was often amazed at how the hard planes and angles of the warrior's face softened and transformed when he smiled a smile he reserved only for her. She looked up at him, her lovely face bathed by the pale moonlight. He spoke;

"Catraoine, M'fhiorghna, you have my heart. Wolves mate for life and like a wolf, so will I mate for life. I ask you will you be my _bean_. My life-mate? If you will if it is not too soon, we will wed on _Lughuasa_."

Catraoine's face seemed to glow and even in the moonlight Richardus could see her eyes dance and sparkle. "Aroon, you did not even have to ask me. You should have known. Yes I will be your _bean_. You are my _anamchara_." She raised up on her toes and kissed him. At first, soft and sweet but quickly becoming fiery. Screened by the heather, the thick clover made a fine bed for their love making.

They walked back to the hold and one in his (their) chambers they made love twice more before the morning. After bathing and a sumptuous breakfast Richardus and Catraoine joined hands and smiled at their family. Richardus spoke;

"Those we love the most should hear the news first. Alexis, you have loved Catraoine as your _mamaidh_ for some time now. On _Lughuasa_ Catraoine and I will wed and she will truly be your _mamaidh._ Alexis squealed with delight. Seamus I shall venerate you as if you were my blood _athair._ Siobhan you shall share the same honors as Marta. What say you?" Marta spoke first.

"Well said my _mac_ and I shall gladly share with Siobhan a _mathair's_ honors for I know that you love me no less. And I shall accept Siobhan as my _siuir_. Catraoine you are the loveliest of _nigheans_." Both Seamus and Siobhan accepted the news and honors with joy and gratitude. Tears of happiness flooding Siobhan's eyes, she embraced Richardus.

"All the years of my marriage the gods granted me only one child, my beloved Catraoine but they have denied me a _mac._ Now they have finally granted me this boon. As Marta loves you, I shall love you also." She kissed his cheek and withdrew. Seamus shook his head. "I am a Druid and a bard and yet I can find no better words than Siobhan's." He embraced Richardus and stepped back.

Richardus had his people gather in the courtyard of the hold. He wore his finest tunic and cloak, yet even here, on this happy occasion he still wore the silvered _Lorica Hamata_ over his tunic, _Spatha_ and _dirk_ belted in place. Seamus, Catraoine, Siobhan, Marta and Alexis were dressed in their finest clothing. Richardus spread his arms and the crowd grew quiet. Richardus smiled.

"My people, at the celebration of _Lughuasa_ there will be a feast. A wedding feast, for the Lady Catraoine shall become my bride and your liege lady. "Caoimnih O' Riain called out;

"Ave Richardus, Ave Catraoine." The crowd repeated the calls although a few of the young women looked none too happy. Marta and Siobhan began planning and preparing for the wedding and feast, laughingly listening to Alexis' input though obviously not intending to incorporate most of her ideas. Siobhan coached Catraoine on her parts of the rituals while Seamus taught Richardus.

The work in the fields and the other tasks necessary to supporting a community was harder due to the loss of so many men but it went on, with men of the war band filling in for the farmers who were lost. It was as if the land itself were a living thing, contributing its part. The crops were growing and ripening in the summer sun. It would turn out to be a very bountiful harvest.

In the third week of July, Xavierus returned with more than one hundred fifty men all veteran _Limitanei._ Xavierus and Casca spent the rest of the month integrating them into the war band. To Richardus' delight, twenty of them were cavalrymen. The influx of men meant that many of the farms had men to work them and to court the widows, practicality being more important than a formal mourning period. Most of the new men still had their weapons and armor so that all that needed to be done was dye the tunics black.

There was some trepidation on Catraoine's part about sending invitations to Arthwyr and Morgaine to attend the wedding but as relatives, albeit distant ones it was necessary. Catraoine was none too pleased when a courier arrived with the acceptance. Not pleased at all but she knew there was no choice but accept it. That didn't mean she wouldn't be watching Morgaine like a hawk.

Arthwyr, Morgaine and their entourage arrived at the hold two days before _Lughuasa._ Arthwyr was a burly man not as tall as Richardus but broader, easily worthy of his name. Arthwyr; Bear-man. He is two years older than Richardus. He dismounted.

"Merry met Ruiseart, _Sidheah_ it has been too long since we broke bread together, cousin." The two men embraced.

"Aye it has cousin and merry met to you as well. Will you take wine or perhaps mead?"

"Wine cousin. Like you I was long in the service of Rome and have come to prefer wine."

"It's rather odd Arthwyr, after returning home you dropped Artorius, returning to your birth name and I haven't heard Ruiseart used by anyone except my mother. I have come to prefer Richardus." Arthwyr grinned.

"Ah yes, Richardus Castellum Lupus. Richardus the wolf. Your fame grows, would you be _Ard Ri?"_ Richardus shook his head and clapped Arthwyr on the shoulder.

"That is your ambition not mine. I have enough to do ruling my own. I have no desire to be high king and settle the disputes of petty kings. I will aid you if needed but I do not want the position. I will be your ally but not your vassal."

Arthwyr Clasped Richardus' shoulder as well. "So be it cousin. I will ride to your aid if needed and you will ride to mine. Now let us talk no more of politics but let us commune with Bacchus."

Morgaine slid from her palfrey and walked up to Richardus. "Am I to pine for a proper greeting dear cousin?" And kissed his cheek. She gave a saucy grin but quickly stepped away before Catraoine's temper could ignite.

"First a cup of wine then if you prefer, the baths are ready or we can have something to eat before the evening meal." Richardus said.

"The baths first I think, Arthwyr said."

Morgaine smirked. "Will you join us Richardus?" Richardus was no fool.

"I think not Morgaine, Catraoine and I bathed this morning."

 _ **Author's note. I am sorry for the long delay on this and other updates but I have had much to deal with in real life. I'm back on track now. Please review.**_

 _ **Swordwriter**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Six: Anamchara**

The afternoon of Lughuasa was clear and warm but not hot. The people had gathered on the moor below the stronghold to witness the wedding of their chief and his lady. They had gathered in a large circle with the wedding party in the center. Even at this happy occasion, sentinels stood in the watch tower and men rode on patrol. Catraoine wore a pure white dress of fine linen with a garland of wild flowers on her head. Richardus wore tunic and trousers of black with golden embroidery around the neck, cuffs and hem. Although he wore no armor, a _Sgian Mor_ was suspended from a belt of golden links. His _Claidheamh_ lay across the crude altar.

Seamus in his role of druid bound Richardus' and Catraoine's wrists together soft white cords and offered a short prayer then said;

"Richardus Castellum speak your vow."

"I Richardus Castellum vow you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine. From this day forward it shall only be your name that cry out in the night and into your eyes that I smile every morning. I shall be a shield for your back as you are for mine. Nor shall a grievous word be spoken about us, for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance. Above and beyond this I shall cherish and honor you through this life and into the next."

"Catraoine, speak yours."

I Catraoine of the Glens vow you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine. From this day forward it shall only be your name that cry out in the night and into your eyes that I smile every morning. I shall be a shield for your back as you are for mine. Nor shall a grievous word be spoken about us, for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance. Above and beyond this I shall cherish and honor you through this life and into the next."

Seamus said; "Exchange your tokens of fidelity that all may see that you are _fear_ and _bean_."

They exchanged tokens in both the Celtic and Roman manner. Richardus placed a golden ring on Catraoine's finger and a golden torq around her neck. She placed only a ring on his finger in that he already wore a chieftains' torq. Two cups of wine stood on the alar. Richardus picked up one and held it to Catraoine's lips. She took the first sip, then he drank from it. She picked up the other and repeated the ritual for him. Seamus pronounced a blessing on them and they kissed.*

Richardus raised their joined arms into the air. "My people, as you have acknowledged me as your chief, now acknowledge Catraoine of the Glens as my bride and your lady. He who would dispute this, does so at his extreme peril."

The crowd roared their approval. Arthwyr stepped forward and embraced Richardus and then Catraoine.

"My congratulations to you this happy day, _cefnder_ and to you as well my beautiful _cyfnther_ May your lives be long, happy and fruitful."

Morgaine followed suit, embracing Richardus and kissing his cheek. "I too offer my congratulations, _cariad cefnder._ Catraoine bristled at the underlying sultriness in Morgaine's voice. She released Richardus and embraced Catraoine.

"Congratulations _cyfnther_ you are a fortunate woman." Catraoine didn't believe for a second that Morgaine meant it but politely thanked her.

The people were now crowding around offering their congratulations and wishes for happiness and prosperity, several of the woman giggling as they hoped that Catraoine would have much wealth. To the Celtic cultures, their real wealth was children. By the third or fourth such wish, Catraoine was blushing a lovely shade of pink.

Finally Richardus raised both hands for quiet. "Today I am the most fortunate of men for not only have I married the loveliest of women but gained the wise council and love of a second mother and a father to honor. Behold Seamus of the Glens and the lady Siobhan."

Catraoine spoke. "Does my chieftain think that he is more fortunate than I? Never so. I have my _M'fhiorghra_ and now I claim Alexis of the Glens as my own _nighean._ Let none dare gainsay it."

Catraoine knelt and Alexis ran into her arms with a smile of pure happiness.

Richardus called out; "Let the feasting begin."

Several head of cattle had been slaughtered for the feast, and the hunters had brought in deer and other game. All of the household had contributed something. Bannocks, roasted grain, stewed vegetables, wild onions, honeyed apples. There was wine, beer and mead. Many small gifts were bestowed, nothing elaborate but all heartfelt.

The celebration lasted well into the night with dancing and tall tales abounding. Although Catraoine was eager to consummate their marriage, they had made love before. She could delay her satisfaction for a little and unlike most men of his time Richardus understood and loved her even more deeply for it. Catraoine had an established nightly routine. She always put Alexis to bed, singing to her, soothing the child to sleep. As momentous as this night was, she would not give up that precious time.

Their love-making that night was all the more intense for the slight delay and the love Catraoine so readily gave to Alexis. It was deeper and more fulfilling than it ever had been with the knowledge that this was forever. Bathed in the soft morning light, Catraoine lay watching her husband sleep. A lock of hair lay across his forehead. Relaxed, the hard planes and angles of his face seemed softer and Catraoine could imagine what he looked like as a youth, before the fires of war hardened him. Despite having very little sleep she didn't feel tired. She slipped out of bed, dressed and went to see that his breakfast was properly prepared.

Arthwyr and Morgaine stayed for five days after the wedding, Arthwyr and Richardus spending a few hours each day discussing mutual defense tactics and Arthwyr's plans to become Ard Ri. During those days, Catraoine watched Morgaine like a hawk. She trusted her husband but Morgaine had the reputation of being an enchantress and Catraoine wasn't about to let her have an opportunity to practice her witchery. In reality, Morgaine was nothing more than highly intelligent, charismatic woman but Catraoine was a woman of her time with a belief in magic. She breathed a sigh of relief when Morgaine and Arthwyr departed.

The period from Lughuasa to Samhain was an idyllic time for Catraoine, Richardus and their people. The harvest was in and it had been a bountiful one and the hunting was good. Of course, in those turbulent times it couldn't last. One cold November morning, a herald approached the gates. He spoke. "I bear a message from my lord, Baron Wilmot of Bracken. I would speak with Richardus Castellum."

Richardus came into the courtyard a few minutes later. "I am Richardus Castellum, dismount if you would speak with me." His hand was on the hilt of his sword as he spoke. The herald was nervous, he wasn't sure if his status as a herald would protect him, with the message he bore. He dismounted and handed the scroll he held to Richardus, afraid to read it aloud. Richardus unrolled the scroll and read:

 _I, Wilmot of Bracken Baron Broad Hill do summon thee Richardus Castellum to my court of justice to answer for the theft of my slave girl, Catraoine of the Brook. I demand the return of the girl and recompense for your actions. Failure to comply will mean your death._

Richardus's eyes shown with an icy fury. "It is well for you that you did not read this missive out loud or I would send your head along with my reply. Wait here." Richardus strode back into the hall, calling for writing materials.

 _Wilmot of Bracken. You are no baron, simply a slave trader which qualifies you as no more than sheep dung. You have no authority to summon me anywhere. Catraoine of the Brook was never legally made a slave. Catraoine of the Glens is now my wife. The only recompense you will receive is your own blood on my sword. Send your men against me if you dare. Of course then I will come to your court and burn it down around your ears. Richardus Castellum_

Richardus strode back out and handed the scroll to the herald. "Take my reply to your master and do not set foot on my lands again. Should you do so, you will die." Richardus turned around. "Xavierus, Casca, Caoimhin, to me." When they assembled Richardus told them of Bracken's demand and his reply. "In ten days I want the patrols doubled and at least ten miles out. Each patrol is to have a messenger with them, mounted on our fastest horses. If he does not come in a month's time I will march on him. He is to vile to continue fouling the air with his breath."

Wilmot of Bracken's face was almost purple with rage after reading the reply to his demand. The unfortunate herald suffered the fate that those who bore bad news often did, under such a ruler. A guardsman's spear through his chest. Bracken paced up and down, getting more furious by the minute. Other than his family, most of his subjects feared and despised him. His personality was such that any loyalty he had was bought with coin. He wasn't stupid but he was arrogant and vain, knowing nothing about military tactics or strategy. He also didn't understand that there was a great difference between warriors and disciplined soldiers. Most of his men weren't even true warriors, merely brigands stiffened with mercenaries.

He was ranting to his brother. "Deny me and insult me will he? I'll have his head. But before that I will have him in chains and make him watch as I rape his wife then cut her throat!" Karl of Bracken placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Calm down and think rationally brother. Rather than spending good coin to equip your war band and send them forth, why not send Coel the assassin. He will kill Richardus and abduct the girl."

Bracken grinned evilly. "You make sense my brother. Yes that is a much less expensive way and Coel has never failed."

Bracken called Coel in and told him his mission. "I want Richardus Castellum dead and Catraoine abducted and brought to me. I will give you five gold Soliduses now and five more when you return with her."

"No, you know that is not how I work. All ten now."

Bracken glowered but paid him. "I will have you killed if you fail."

Coel laughed, humorlessly. "If I fail, I will be dead anyway."

If you saw him by day, you would not really notice him that much. He was an average looking man. Medium height, medium build, brown hair and eyes. The only telltale would be if you looked into his eyes. Cold, almost inhuman. He seldom smiled but when he did it held no warmth.

Coel slept by day and traveled at night, his clothing a dark gray that actually was less visible than black. He approached the stronghold at night, threw a muffled grappling hook over the wall and climbed up, successfully avoiding the attention of the sentries. He crouched at the base of the wall, moving from shadow to shadow until he reached the residence. Slipping through a window he scanned the interior, looking for the master's bedroom.

Catraoine awoke and arose to get a cup of watered wine. As she set the cup down her senses tingled. Something was wrong. She wasn't sure what but something definitely was. Her bare feet made no sound on the tiled floor. She peered into the atrium trying to find out what had caused the feeling of unease. There! A hooded and cloaked figure was moving along the wall obviously looking for something. She quickly moved back to the bedroom and pulled the sword Richardus had made for her from its scabbard and hid behind a wall hanging. She didn't try to awaken Richardus. He'd had several cups of wine after a long day and was in a deep sleep.

Coel finally found the master's bedroom and slipped through the doorway, making his last and fatal mistake. He was so focused on his primary target that he didn't check the room as thoroughly as he usually did. He drew the poison tipped dagger from its sheath and approached the bed. Poising to strike he felt a white-hot pain lancing through his body. Dropping the dagger, he looked down to see a foot of steel projecting from his abdomen. A gout of blood spilled onto the floor as the blade was withdrawn, accompanied by his scream. Coel turned as he fell, looking into the face of a beautiful, deadly amazon. His dazed mind couldn't comprehend that he'd been done in by a woman.

Richardus awoke instantly at the scream, despite the depth of his sleep. He grabbed his dagger as he leapt out of bed, quickly scanning the room looking for a threat. His eyes immediately went to his wife, completely nude with a bloody sword in her hand and the writhing body of a man on the floor. Catraoine began to tremble as the shock of what she'd done set in.

"Catraoine, what happened?" Richardus asked.

"A-An assassin. I k-killed him."

He gently took the sword from her and took her in his arms. "No you didn't. You brought him down but he's still alive." _But not for long._

Richardus kicked the poisoned dagger out of reach, careful not to touch the blade.

"You've got a belly wound assassin. It will take a couple of hours for you to die, in agony. Tell me who sent you and I'll end your misery right now."

Coel's only loyalty was to himself, all he wanted to do was stop the pain. A reputation meant nothing to a dead man.

"Bracken, Bracken sent me." He gasped out. Richardus cut Coel's throat.

Several people ran into the room, hearing Coel's scream. Two of them Marta and Siobhan. Richardus picked up a cloak and wrapped it around Catraoine. He turned to the two women.

"Take Catraoine to your chamber and comfort her. I will get this taken care of and come to you."

Richardus cleaned his dagger and Catraoine's sword blades on Coel's cloak. He sheathed Coel's dagger and handed to a servant. "Throw this into the forge. Do not touch the blade. Summon Bran and Roidh to move this offal out and bury it at the crossroads. Summon Nairne to clean up this blood. I will meet with Xavierus, Casca, Caoimhin and Seamus on the third hour of the morning." Richardus went to comfort his wife.

Gaelic Glossary. Anamchara: Soul mate.

Bean: Wife

Claidheamh: Sword

Cefnder: Male cousin

Cyfnther: Female cousin

Lughuasa: Harvest festival August 1

M'fhiorghra: My eternal love

Nighean: Daughter

Samhain: Festival between the autumn solstice and the winter solstice Oct. 31-Nov.1

Sgian Mor: Large knife (dagger)

* _ **Author's Note. I try to be as authentic as I can within the context of this story. Yet with the facilities available to me, I couldn't find a good description of an ancient Celtic wedding ceremony other than the vows, so I had to make it up as I go along. Swordwriter.**_


End file.
